SorcererBot
by Smarty 94
Summary: The Sorcerer takes control of one of McFist's robots in order to dispose of the ninja and GDN for good. Meanwhile, Gwen tricks Sonic into asking her to a dance and he gets lessons from Kevin and Gwen Tennyson.
1. Sorcerer's New Plan

Sonic was in the game room, playing a video game on some type of helmet.

"Yeah man, time to kill some demons." said Sonic.

Ben entered the room and sat down next to Sonic.

"What are you doing?" said Ben.

"Playing on my new Xbox 360/One helmet that Donnie built. The game is called Kill All Demons, Rated M." said Sonic.

"Nice, can I play it?" said Ben.

"No, you're only 16." Said Sonic.

"You're 15." Said Ben.

"But I don't care about it." Said Sonic.

Ben groaned before walking out of the room. Suddenly, Gwen entered the room holding a piece of paper. She placed it down next to Sonic and fake sighed.

Sonic kept on playing the game. Gwen sighed once more in annoyance.

Sonic still did nothing.

Gwen found the off button on the device and pushed it, turning off Sonic's game.

"HEY! I was playing that." said Sonic.

Sonic removed his helmet and saw an angry looking Gwen.

"This better be good." Said Sonic.

Gwen motioned to the piece of paper she placed next to Sonic. He grabbed it and looked at it.

"Ballroom dancing, at the Toon City Community Center." Sonic read before looking at Gwen, "You want me to take you there?"

Gwen smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Gwen.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Sonic.

"Be ready by Tuesday." Said Gwen.

She kissed Sonic on the cheek before walking off, leaving him nervous.

He stood up and started to walk off. He walked past Randy.

"Where you going?" said Randy, "You were going to train with me and the dragon."

"To the library." Said Sonic.

"What for?" Randy asked.

"I need help on Dancing." Sonic said and left.

Randy was confused but shrugged it off and went to the training room.

In the training room GDN and his new student Gosalyn were there.

Randy entered the training room.

"Where's Sonic?" said GDN.

"He said something about going to the library to learn about dancing." Said Randy.

Gosalyn is confused.

"Why?" Gosalyn asked.

"No idea." Randy said, "So ready to train Gold Dragon?"

GDN turned into the Gold Dragon.

"Of course." Said GDN.

Randy pulled out the ninja mask, put it on and became the ninja.

"Let's do this." Said Randy.

Meanwhile, in the Sorcerer's prison.

"Why is it that every week, I try to destroy the ninja and that gold dragon, and they always stop me?" said the Sorcerer, "It's not like I can take control of something and use it to dispose of those two."

Later, the Sorcerer made contact to McFist's home.

"MCFIST!" yelled the Sorcerer.

The only thing he saw was an answering machine.

"_Sorry, I am not here right now. Me, the wife, and Viceroy are in Hawaii right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I get back._" McFist's voice said from the answering machine.

"You're not fooling anyone McFist." Said the Sorcerer.

McFist and Viceroy entered the room.

"Well, it's all I've got." Said McFist.

"Build me a robot so that I can take control of it and destroy the ninja and that gold dragon." Said the Sorcerer.

"Or else?" said Viceroy.

"Or else it's the stank pit for you." Said the Sorcerer.

McFist became scared.

"No, don't stank us. Anything but that." Said McFist.

"Then start working on that robot. I expected it to be finished by the time I call back." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer disappeared. McFist turned to Viceroy.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, BUILD A ROBOT FOR THE SORCERER!" said McFist.

"Yes sir." Viceroy said as he left the room.

Back at the mansion, Gosalyn was still in the training room.

"_The idea to this training is that you need to sense where your opponent is._" GDN's voice said.

Gosalyn nodded.

"Right." She said.

She stepped backwards, but bumped into Randy. The ninja grabbed Gosalyn's arm.

"Sense your opponent." said Randy.

GDN tried to sneak up behind Randy, but the ninja pulled out a can of pepper spray and sprayed the gold dragon's eyes.

"AAAAGGGHHHH! MY EYES!" GDN screamed as he covered his eyes.

"Like I said, sense your opponent." Said Randy.

GDN heard Randy.

"Hey you do realize that Gosalyn is my student right?" GDN asked.

"He has a point." Gosalyn said.

"Did you even know that I was going to pepper spray you?" said Randy.

"Did you know I shot fire on your butt while you were explaining to Gosalyn?" GDN asked.

Randy was confused.

"You what?" He asked.

Randy pulled out a fire extinguisher and sprayed his butt, putting out the fire.

"And I didn't have to see it." Said Randy.

He walked out of the training room.

"Well, he sure knows how to take an exit." Said GDN.


	2. Getting Help

With Sonic, he was in the library, reading lots of books on couples dancing.

"Wow, seems complicated." thought Sonic.

Someone sat down on the table on the other side of Sonic.

"Do you know how complicated this stuff is Kevin?" said Sonic.

Turns out, it was Kevin. Kevin became shocked.

"How'd you know it was me?" said Kevin.

"I can tell what you look like without looking." said Sonic.

"I see." said Kevin.

Kevin noticed the dancing books.

"Why are you reading books on dancing?" said Kevin.

"I am taking Gwen to a dance." Sonic said.

"Why?" said Kevin.

"She pulled a fast one on me." said Sonic, "In other words, she tricked me."

Kevin laughed.

"Your girlfriend tricked you into taking her to a dance?" said Kevin, "That's stupid."

"Has that ever happened to you?" said Sonic.

"No." said Kevin.

Sonic leaned over to Kevin and sniffed him, much to Kevin's shock.

"You're lying." said Sonic.

Kevin sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." said Kevin.

Kevin told the whole story.

"I don't believe it." said Sonic.

"I know." said Kevin.

"Ben's a mother?" said Sonic.

Kevin became shocked.

"That has nothing to do with your problem. And yes, Ben's a mother. As Big Chill." said Kevin.

"I see." said Sonic.

"Now, why are you reading books on dancing other than the fact that you were tricked into taking your girlfriend?" said Kevin.

"I can't dance." said Sonic.

"You won't learn anything from books." Said Kevin.

"How so?" said Sonic.

Kevin smiled.

"I think I can help." Kevin said, "Lets head back to my and Gwen's house ok?"

Sonic smiled.

"Ok." Sonic said, "Still, Ben a mother?"

"Long story, every 80 years, Necrofriggian's have babies. After the kids are born, they'll live in space where it is cold and eats lots of metal." said Kevin.

Sonic thought of something.

"Hold on a second." said Sonic.

The two walked into a bathroom. Sonic pulled out another cell phone.

"For prank calls." said Sonic.

Sonic dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"_Hello?_" Ben's voice said from the phone.

"Hello mommy, it's your most favorite kid. I miss you." Sonic said in a baby like voice.

"_Okay, whoever this is, don't call me again. I am not a mother!_" Ben said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! You're a mean mother." said Sonic.

"_Wait a minute, Sonic?_" said Ben.

Sonic became shocked before clearing his throat.

"No, this is another version of you Ben Tennyson. I'm going to find you and we're going to have a battle. You may know everything that I'm going to do to you, but that won't help, since I know everything you're going to do. Strange isn't it?" Sonic said sounding more heroic.

Sonic quickly hung up the phone.

"Back to your house?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." Said Kevin.

Later, Sonic and Kevin returned to Kevin and Gwen Tennyson's house and told her everything.

"You were tricked by your girlfriend into asking her out to a dance, but don't know how to, and need us to teach you how?" said Gwen Tennyson.

"Well, I know how to break dance. But that's a different thing." Said Sonic.

"How good are you?" said Kevin.

Sonic noticed a boom box, punched it and break dancing music started to play.

He started to do the robot, the worm, he even spin dashed for a while before he stood on his hands and pointed to Kevin as the music ended.

Gwen Tennyson and Kevin's jaws dropped open and they closed each other's mouths.

Sonic stood up on his feet.

"What'd you think?" said Sonic.

Gwen and Kevin are shocked beyond all reason.

Sonic is confused.

"What?" He asked.

"What was with the spinning into a ball?" said Gwen Tennyson.

"I call it a spin dash. I could spin into a ball when I'm doing a Homing Attack." Said Sonic.

The two half aliens are shocked.

"Wow." Said Kevin.

"Still, I could dance as a single person, but not with anyone else. It's out of my comfort zone." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"No need to worry Sonic, me and Kevin will teach you." Gwen said.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." Said Sonic.

He turned to the boom box and saw that it sparked a bit.

"Do I owe you a new boom box?" said Sonic.


	3. The Robot

In Viceroy's lab, he was building a robot for the Sorcerer.

"Just a few more modifications and it'll be complete." said Viceroy.

McFist came in and he saw the robot.

The robot looked like Bigfoot.

"What kind of robot is this?" said Viceroy.

"I call it, Robo Bigfoot." said Viceroy.

McFist is confused.

"Huh?" said McFist.

"I designed it after Bigfoot." said Viceroy.

The Sorcerer managed to call back and saw the robot.

"What is that thing?" said the Sorcerer.

"Robo Bigfoot." Said McFist.

"You expect me to take control of that thing?" said the Sorcerer.

"Most of d the thing?"_my robots are based off of animals." Said Viceroy.

"Even the chainsaw werewolfs?" said McFist.

"Even the chainsaw werewolfs." Said Viceroy.

"Oh yeah well I have a list of robots that were not animals." McFist said and handed him the list.

The list read:

1: Krackenstein

2: Franz Nukid

3: Robo-Cyclops

4: Robo-Cyclops

5: Robo-Snowman

6: Robo-Elves

7: Steve Riley

8: Monk-Bots

9: Punk-Bots

10: Chainsaw-Bot

11: Executioner-Bot

Viceroy was shocked.

"I still pay attention." Said Viceroy.

"SILENCE!" said the Sorcerer.

The two screamed that the robot activated and jumped out of the window and flew away.

The trio are shocked.

"That thing can fly? How did I not know about that?" said Viceroy.

"Don't just stand there, get that robot back here." Said the Sorcerer.

However the bigfoot robot was hit by a kite and it exploded and the trio are shocked.

"What the Juice?" The trio said.

"Back to scrap again." Said Viceroy.

Later, Viceroy built a robot that looked like a T-Rex.

"A T Rex?" The Sorcerer and McFist asked.

"It's a robot. If it were a real dinosaur, it would have died because of the planet being cold." Said Viceroy.

The robot soon blew up.

"That thing blew up because the planet's cold." Said McFist.

Later, Viceroy built a robot that looked like a dragon.

"There we go. Hopefully, this one won't blow up." Said Viceroy.

And for once the doctor was right.

The Sorcerer smiled.

"Perfect." Said the Sorcerer.

He sent some stank into the robot and it activated.

McFist and Viceroy are shocked.

"Now to dispose of the ninja and golden dragon." The Sorcerer said from the robot.

McFist smiled.

"Might I suggest kidnaping the Gold Dragon's Girlfriend that girl Debbie?" McFist asked, "They are always around each other."

The Robo Sorcerer and Viceroy are shocked.

"Where do you get that kind of info?" said Viceroy.

"I have my ways." Said McFist.

Liquidator appeared out of a broken pipe with a piece of paper in his hands. He gave it to McFist before leaving. McFist read the paper and became surprised.

"Oh boy, another company went broke." Said McFist.

He noticed that the other two were looking at him.

"What?" said McFist.

"How are you friends with someone made out of water?" said Viceroy.

"He cleaned up my swimming pool." Said McFist.

The Sorcerer robot left.

Back at Toon Manor, Randy was in the kitchen, grabbing a can of root beer from the fridge. He opened the lid and started to drink from the can.

GDN came into the Kitchen and he saw Randy.

"Any other cans?" said GDN.

"No, this is the last one." Said Randy.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Spongebob saying; 'After work, I need you to get more root beer, we're all out'.

GDN sighed.

"Look sorry about what happened in training." GDN said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I injected you with a very deadly poison." Said Randy.

GDN became shocked.

"You did what?" said GDN.

Randy snickered.

"Psych." Said Randy.

GDN laughed.

"You can be a jerk sometimes." GDN said, "But you, Theresa and Raven are still my best friends here."

"I'll bet." Said Randy.

GDN felt his phone vibrating, picked it up and saw a text very shocking.

"Great, a robot kidnapped Debbie." Said GDN, "Let's-"he was interrupted when Duncan injected a formula in his neck before passing out.

Duncan pulled out a sharpie and drew lots of squiggly lines on his face before walking off.

"This may take a while." Said Randy.


	4. Lessons Begin

Back in Kevin and Gwen Tennyson's house, the two were about to teach Sonic about dancing.

"First, we're going to see how well you are on your feet." said Kevin.

"I'm very good." said Sonic.

"Show us." said Gwen Tennyson.

Sonic started moving his feet in a figure eight motion very fast.

Kevin and Gwen Tennyson were shocked.

"Yeah, I'm that good." said Sonic.

Gwen Tennyson noticed something else.

"And your feet are on fire." said Gwen Tennyson.

"I know, it's like I could never stop." said Sonic.

Kevin noticed the same thing as well.

"No, your feet are literally on fire." said Kevin.

Sonic saw that his feet are literally on fire. He ran off screaming, ran into a bathroom and put his feet into the toilet, putting out the fire.

"That feels good." said Sonic.

Later, the three were in the living room.

"After putting out your burning feet and getting a new boom box, time for you to learn how to dance." said Kevin, "To start, you need to be in the right position."

Kevin pulled out a photo and showed it to Sonic, who became disgusted.

"You sick freak. Keep your distance from me." said Sonic.

Kevin became confused. He saw the photo he showed and became disgusted.

"Wrong photo." said Kevin.

Kevin pulled out another photo and showed it to Sonic.

The photo was of a man and a woman in dancing position.

"Now that's better." said Sonic.

He gave the photo back to Kevin and held his right hand out in front of him and his left hand straight out to his side. He placed his hands down.

"That seemed easy." said Sonic.

"Now you're going to do it for real." said Gwen Tennyson.

She placed her left hand on Sonic's right shoulder and grabbed Sonic's left hand and the hedgehog placed his right hand on Gwen Tennyson's back and grabbed her right hand.

"Now for something to help find the beat." Said Kevin.

He turned on the new boom box and rock music came out.

"Tutti Frutti, oh Rudy." The boom box played.

Kevin noticed the mistake and punched the boom box and country music started playing.

"Walk hard, hard." The boom box played.

Kevin punched it several times and kept on getting different music like jazz, pop, and opera.

"Hold on." Said Sonic.

Sonic and Gwen Tennyson let go of each other and Sonic walked over to the boom box, punched it and it started playing waltzing music.

"That's better." Said Sonic.

Kevin became shocked.

"How'd you get the right type of music?" said Kevin.

"Guess I've got the magic touch." Said Sonic.

He walked back over to Gwen Tennyson and they got themselves in the same dance form.

"Since you're the guy, you're also the lead." Said Gwen Tennyson, "Move your left foot forward, then your right foot forward to the side, than move your left foot close to the right foot, right foot back, left foot back and to the side, right foot close to the left foot, and you keep on doing that."

Sonic and Gwen Tennyson did just that, only Gwen was moving in the opposite directions as Sonic.

"Wow, this is actually easy." Said Sonic.

"Now you're going to have to learn some more things." Said Kevin.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse, the SorcererBot was laughing.

Debbie Kang who was wearing a Purple Tank Top, Purple Denim Jacket, Purple Leather Pants and Purple Sandals was tied up.

"Finally, that dragon will soon come to his demise." Said the Sorcerer.

Debbie looked at the Sorcerer.

"My boyfriend will stop you." Debbie said. "But can I ask you something?"

The Sorcerer looked at Debbie.

"Shoot." He said.

'Who are you and what are you planning?" Debbie asked.

"Well seeing that you asked nicely and you may be here a while I see no harm in telling you." The Sorcerer said.

A bunch of flashbacks of Randy as the ninja defeating stanked monsters and GDN battling stanked monsters were shown.

"_After failing so many times to dispose of the ninja and that gold dragon, I came up with a plan to take control of a robot and use it to destroy them both at once._" The Sorcerer said over the flashbacks before they ended.

"Those two won't know what hit them." Said the Sorcerer.

Debbie is shocked.

"Wait you're the reason that the people turned into monsters?" Debbie asked shocked.

"Yes. Yes I am." The Sorcerer said.

Debbie is shocked.

"Should have known." Said Debbie.

"The people that know about my true form are McFist, the ninja, the dragon, some blue hedgehog, and a crazy sponge." Said the Sorcerer.

Debbie is shocked.

"Wait that's not your true form?" She asked.

"Did I not say that I'm taking control of a robot?" said the Sorcerer.

"Oh yeah. Also McFist knows about you?" Debbie asked.

"Who else sends robots to destroy someone?" said the Sorcerer.

Debbie is shocked.

"The only other person I could think of is Doctor Eggman." Said Debbie.

"Who cares? No one will save you." Said the Sorcerer.


	5. Stopping the Sorcerer

Back at the mansion, Randy was slapping GDN around, hoping that he'll wake up.

"Time for the big guns." said Randy.

He pulled out an air horn and blew it on GDN, causing him to wake up.

"What happened?" said GDN.

"You were injected with some knockout juice and now you have drawings on your face, its permanent." said Randy.

GDN pulled out a mirror and became shocked when he saw his reflection.

"DUNCAN!" said GDN.

Later, Randy was holding GDN by the ankles and was dipping his head in the pool.

"Hopefully, it'll come off if we get it wet enough and put lots of soap on." said Randy.

He started shaking the dragon around in the pool so many times until he pulled him out and saw that GDN's face markings were gone.

"Like I said." said Randy.

"Can we go now?" GDN said, "We need to save my girlfriend."

"First we need to find out where she's being held hostage." said Randy.

Later, the two were in the computer room.

"You have a tracking device on Debbie's phone?" said Randy.

"Of course I do. Another thing we should do is figure out who owns the robot." said GDN.

Randy thought of something.

"We could out Eggman since he'd only send robots to harm Sonic or his friends. But Eggman would never harm Debbie since she and Sonic hardly have any chemistry." said Randy.

"Good point." said GDN.

"So the only other option would be McFist." said Randy.

GDN is mad.

"Let's save my girlfriend." GDN said.

Randy saw a red dot on the computer.

"She's at an abandoned warehouse on the Norrisville Docks." said Randy.

GDN is madder.

"LET'S DO THIS!" GDN shouted shaking all of Toon Manor.

Daffy entered the computer room, pulled out a remote, aimed it at GDN and pushed the mute button before leaving the room.

GDN tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"Thank you." said Randy.

"No problem." Daffy said, "Why is he mad?"

"Very complicated." said Randy.

Later, Randy as the ninja and GDN as the gold dragon were at the Norrisville Docks.

"She's got to be here somewhere." said Randy.

GDN tried to say something, but couldn't.

"I can't read lips you know." said Randy.

GDN pulled out a remote, aimed at himself and pushed the mute button.

"That's better." Said GDN.

"You were saying?" said Randy.

"Do you smell stank?" said GDN.

Randy smells what GDN smells and is shocked.

"Yes I do." Randy said before he realized something, "The Sorcerer must have taken control of one of McFist's robots."

"So it was the Sorcerer that took my Debbie." GDN said mad, "Looks like we get to battle that old bag of bones."

GDN flew off, leaving Randy behind.

"It's better to put up with Sonic this way." Said Randy.

GDN crashed through a warehouse and saw the Sorcerer and Debbie.

"Let her go you freak." Said GDN.

The Sorcerer turned to GDN and smiled.

"So Gold Dragon we meet again." He said. "It has been a long time."

GDN is mad.

"Let my girlfriend go." GDN ordered.

Just then, everything stopped. Randy appeared holding G's magic remote.

"Shouldn't have left me hanging." Said Randy.

He walked over to the tied up Debbie, cut the rope with a Sai, removed the rope and went back next to GDN.

Randy pushed the play button on the remote and everything went back to moving.

"What just happened?" said GDN.

Debbie noticed that she wasn't tied up anymore and ran to GDN and the two hugged.

"How'd you find me?" said Debbie.

"Tracking device." Said GDN.

Debbie ran out of the warehouse.

"Fools, you won't stop me." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer flew over to the two and punched them into a wall. He then tried to use his powers, but couldn't.

"Curses can't use my powers in this bucket of bolts." Said the Sorcerer.

He jumped up very high.

GDN and Randy looked around for him, but couldn't find the Sorcerer. Randy came up with an idea.

"Sense your opponent." Said Randy.

GDN smiled.

"Okay then." Said GDN.

GDN pulled out a scarf and tied it around his eyes. Randy tied his scarf around his eyes.

The Sorcerer jumped down towards the two from behind.

"Behind you." Said Randy.

GDN turned around and punched the Sorcerer across the face.

Randy kicked the Sorcerer in the shin, sending him flying into a crate.

The Sorcerer flew to the group, but they pulled out their swords and sliced him in thirds. The Sorcerer's stank left the warehouse.

The two removed their scarfs. They walked out of the warehouse. Randy removed the ninja mask and the ninja clothing disappeared.

"That's a relief. Defeated the Sorcerer in the body of a robotic dragon." Said GDN.

"That was so Bruce." Said Randy, "And very scary."

"I'd better take Debbie home." GDN flew over to a waiting Debbie, picked her up and flew off.

Back at McFist's home, the Sorcerer's stank returned and he got mad at McFist and Viceroy.

"This aint going to end well." Said McFist.

The Sorcerer screamed so loud, that the entire building shook.

Later, Randy and GDN returned to the mansion, they walked into the game room and saw Sonic and Max playing table hockey.

"So what all happened?" said Max.

"We had to battle a robot being controlled by a 800 year old sorcerer trapped under a school is what happened." Said Randy.

"I see." Said Max.

Sonic sent the puck into Max's goal.

"Goal!" said Sonic, "Extreme sports might be your thing Max, but I'm the all-around sportsman."

"I'm not surprised." Max said as he walked out of the game room.

"So what happened to you Sonic? You bailed on us for training, just to go to the library so that you can learn about dancing. What's going on?" said Randy.

Sonic sighed and told the two everything.

"You were tricked into asking Gwen out to a dance that's happening in three days, but don't know how to dance, so you went to a library to learn how, instead you start getting dancing lessons from Kevin and Gwen Tennyson?" said GDN.

"She pulled a fast one on me. And that's coming from a guy that can run at incredible speeds without even breaking a sweat." Said Sonic.

"You're nervous about it?" said Randy.

"Yeah, there was nothing I could do about it. Even if there was, I could never bring myself to refuse. She's my girlfriend, and I don't want to disappoint her or break her heart." Said Sonic.

"So what you're saying is-"GDN began only to be interrupted by Sonic.

"Cool it, she's coming." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran over to a dart board, grabbed some darts and several feet away from the target just before Gwen entered the room, shocking GDN and Randy.

"Wow, he's good." Randy whispered to GDN.

"I know right?" Said GDN.

Gwen walked over to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"How's it going honey?" said Gwen.

"Pretty good, I've been doing what I usually do." Sonic threw a dart and it hit the bull's eye, "Traveling North and South America, looking for adventure." Sonic threw another dart at the bulls eye, "Stopped some Mexican Banditos from robbing a bank." Sonic threw his last dart at the bull's eye, "And paying visits to the orphans at every orphanage in the country."

"Sweet of you to take care of orphans." Said Gwen.

"Considering the fact that I'm an orphan, they're pretty important to me." Said Sonic.

"I see. So, will you be ready for that ballroom dance in three days?" said Gwen.

"You know me babe, always ready for what life throws at me." Said Sonic, "Love you."

Sonic kissed Gwen on the cheek before she let go of the hedgehog and walked out of the room.

"You never did any of that stuff you said you did, didn't you?" said GDN.

"Yes I did. After my dancing lessons. She could almost read me like a lie detector." Said Sonic, "Knows when I'm lying, so I travel North and South America looking for adventure, stop any kind of crime I see, and go to orphanages to make sure the poor kids have good lives."

"I see." Said GDN.

"_Dinner time!_" Spongebob said from the speakers.

"Let's eat." Said Randy.

The three walked out of the game room.


	6. Getting Ready

For the next three days, Sonic has been learning about all kinds of couple's dances from Kevin and Gwen Tennyson.

Eventually, Tuesday came, and Sonic was in his room, getting ready. He put on his black pants, black shoes, black tuxedo while looking in a mirror.

"Looking good Sonic." said Sonic.

Sonic saw his top hat and put it on. He started to fix his bow tie when he heard a knocking on his bedroom door.

"It's open." said Sonic.

Kevin and Gwen Tennyson entered the room and saw Sonic in his tuxedo.

"Looking good." said Kevin.

"Thank you." said Sonic.

Gwen Tennyson became confused.

"Wait, why are you wearing a tux? You don't wear clothes." said Gwen Tennyson.

"Turns out guys on Mobius have lots of shame, despite some of them having fur. I've got a little bit of shame in me, considering the fact that I wear this tux for special occasions." said Sonic.

Sonic noticed that his flower pin fell off.

"I'll get it." said Sonic.

He grabbed the flower pin and tried to put it back on the tux, but had trouble doing it.

"This is pretty hard. Guess this comes when you have big hands. Little help here?" said Sonic.

Kevin smiled and pinned the flower on.

"There ya go Sonic." Kevin said.

"Thanks Kevin." Sonic said.

"Hey anything for a friend and neighbor." Kevin said.

"True." Said Sonic.

Just the Gwen who was wearing a Purple Dress came into the room and Kevin, Sonic and GT(Gwen Tennyson) are shocked.

"What do you think?" said Gwen.

"Wow." Sonic said.

"I fell for the wrong Gwen." Said Kevin.

GT punched Kevin but realized that Sonic's Gwen is beautiful.

"Wow." Said GT.

"Wearing a tux, I see." Said Gwen.

"Special occasion, need to show some shame." Said Sonic.

The two linked their arms together and walked out the room.


End file.
